Viento
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Y asi de la misma manera que el viento la atraia de nuevo a el. El viento se la llevaba, pero al menos, les dio un ultimo tiempo, pero ella aun tenia los mismos años de cuando desaparecio.


Ese día el sol brillaba fuertemente, dejando caer sus rayos sobre la tierra, dando vida a esta y a los seres que sobre esta vivían, luciéndose con su cegadora luz y enorme tamaño, ninguna nube se atrevía a cubrirle o siquiera aparecer por el cielo. Mas sin embargo, el día estaba ventoso, y fresco, el viento danzaba por el aire de manera un tanto brusca levantando cosas a su alrededor, moviendo papeles, las hojas de los árboles y todo aquello que estuviese en su camino.

Pero, hoy era el primer día de primaria para algunos jóvenes, y aun con nieve pues tenían que ir. Era una primaria donde se aceptaba solamente, una persona, de cada país del mundo, los cuales tenían las mejores calificaciones de todo el país. Se dividía en la clase Americana, la Europea, la Africana, la Asiática, y la Oceánica. El tema del idioma se manejaba por el que era mayormente usado en cada continente, por ejemplo, en caso del americano, el español.

Ese día, hoy un suizo, de clara piel blanca, producto del frió de sus tierras, de cabello rubio tal como el color del centro de una Eldelweiss, de ojos verdes como los pinos que crecían en las montañas, de baja figura producto de sus 8 años, y de mirada congelante, seria y fría que podría paralizar a alguien, se preparaba para su primer día de primaria. Que seria asistido por su tío romano, el cual no le caía muy bien, pero aun así no tenia a nadie mas que le lleve.

Escucho unos golpecitos en la puerta del italiano –Vash el coche esta listo date prisa asi vamos al colegio por tu primer dia de escuela -El rubio se termino de poner su chaleco y se miro frente al espejo, para ver si estaba presentable y bien vestido, se fijo en su mochila haber si no se olvidaba nada y todo estaba en orden. Y en efecto, lo estaba, el de ojos verdes era muy serio y calculador, todo tenia que salirle bien o se enojaba mucho. Salio de su habitación y fue hasta el garaje para subir al auto, a lo que, su tío, al verle se emociono de lo lindo que se veía, y comenzó a balbucear algo que decía su sobrino español –fusososososo que lindo te ves Vash! Estas como un muñequito! –dijo emocionado y con unas florecitas alrededor

El suizo le miro con mala cara y le susurro –No importa date prisa y veámonos ya -El romano y el suizo se subieron al auto, y el mayor comenzó a manejar con destino a la escuela. Le preocupaba mucho la actitud de su sobrino, no solía socializar con otra gente, y aparte daba un poco de miedo a los demás, con el paso del tiempo poco a poco se volvió mas arisco y perfeccionista, dejando de salir de su casa y quedándose dentro volviéndose mas enojan, si algo le salía mal, se enojaba mucho, así que siempre verificaba que todo le saliese bien, pareciera que le gustase la soledad. Pensaba mientras manejaba, cosa por la que casi choca –Podrías mirar al frente! –le grito un tanto molesto

Al poco tiempo llegaron al escuela, y el pequeño se bajo del coche y se puso a inspeccionar a su alrededor. Aquella escuela, era para varios niveles, desde primaria, hasta universidad con varios niveles, aunque siempre y sin excepción, se esperaba a que los que estaban en 1 nivel pasasen a otro para poder habilitarlo. La construcción era enorme, muy bien decorada y mantenida, con plantas, estatuas, cuadros parecía un congreso.

El castaño miro al suizo –Vash voy a arreglar unos asuntos con el director. Puedes darte una vuelta por la escuela pero a las 11 te quiero en la sala de conferencias por el discurso del nuevo ciclo escolar y eso -. El montañés izo caso y se fue a explorar aquel amplio edificio. Poco a poco, descubrió que aquella escuela tenia varias cosas que podrían interesarle, como las clases de defensa personal, que iban desde artes marciales hasta manejo de armas.

El rubio llego al jardín de la escuela, en el cual había hermosas plantas muy bien cuidadas, también unas mesas para tomar el almuerzo o lo que se desee, unas fuentes, estatuas, un vivero, y varias cosas mas. Hasta que el viento hizo que su vista se pose en alguien en especial, una niña, estaba sentada en una fuente con una estatua de león, de la cual salía un agua pura y cristalina, pura y cristalina, como ella. Aquella niña, no aparentaba ni unos 5 años aun, tenia la piel blanca como una pluma de ave, su cabello era rubio como las azucenas y era corto hasta la mejilla y el viento lo movía lentamente, sus ojos eran verde oscuro y era mucho mas bajita que el, su mera presencia en el lugar, dejaba una calidez y una sensación de tranquilidad en el aire, era como para protegerla. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al verla y su respiración se paro por unos segundos.

Aunque ahora el rostro de ella, tenia una mueca de nerviosismo y algo de miedo, y se encontraba tartamudeando. Puesto que había 2 chicos de su misma edad, alado de ella molestándola, ambos tenían el cabello castaño y un rizo en la cabeza. El montañés, se enfureció al ver tal escena y agarro un pedazo de rama de un árbol que estaba en el suelo y corrió con enfado y rapidez hacia aquellos dos chicos para ahuyentarlos y hacer que dejen de molestar a aquel ángel de ojos verdes.

Los castaños al escuchar el grito que pego el suizo mientras corría en dirección suya con aquella rama en la mano, listo para pegarles, voltearon –Oigan ustedes déjenla en paz! –ambos chicos al ver la expresión de furia del rubio salieron corriendo y gritando. El montañés los hubiera perseguido, de no ser que fue detenido por la manito de la rubia, la cual le sujetaba del chaleco y tenia la cabeza gacha. El volteo a verla y le miro con preocupación –Oye estas bien? –le pregunto y en ese momento ella empezó a sollozar. El se puso nervioso pensando si había echo algo mal o si dijo algo malo, ella se abrazo a el.

La rubiecita aun temblando y sollozando abrazada al suizo dijo –Muchas gracias! Tenia mucho miedo! –El suizo se sonrojo al verla agradeciéndole y con los ojitos llorosos. Daban ganas de protegerla .Le agarro de las manos y las puso en su correspondiente lugar, le miro fijamente y ella cambio su expresión por una sorprendida, se miro en el agua cristalina de la fuente y volvió a ver al suizo, se sonrojo levemente, y se limpio las lagrimas con la manga de su chaqueta –Lo siento por armar tal escándalo y haberle molestado. Mi nombre es Eris Beildchimist –dijo ella con una suavecita voz mirándole.

El la miro y volvió a sonrojarse al verla tan linda, cosa que no entendía, por que tenia que ponerse así por una chica que conoció hace nada? . Miro hacia otro lado, cosa que extraño a la rubia, y le extendió la mano –Yo soy Vash Zwingi, encantado –Ella le miro extrañada pero tomo su mano y enarco una tierna sonrisa que dejo helado al suizo por su belleza

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, y ambos podían disfrutar vivamente su vida escolar, Vash había empezado a tomar clases de defensa personal en el área del armamento, y Eris había empezado a tomar clases en el vivero que había en el jardín, donde se enseñaba cuidado de las plantas y animales. No paso mucho tiempo para que ella hiciese una amistad, se trataba de una belga de nombre Emma. Y el, de un austriaco de nombre Roderich, aunque siempre lo negaba.

Ella poco a poco se hacia mas y mas hermosa, consiguiendo la atención de alguno de los chicos de su clase. En 2 años se había vuelto un poco mas alta y su piel mas frágil y delicada, pero eso no era lo que atraía unos cuantos, lo que los atraía era la bondad y buen corazón de ella, estar cerca de aquella niña con aura de ángel dejaba a varios cautivados, aunque ella, por su inocencia, ignoraba eso, haciéndola mas tierna y mas bella, cabe decir que Vash, también era presa de aquellos sentimientos, los cuales le hacían querer estar a su lado y no dejarla.

Vash, se había vuelto un poco mas alto, y , aun con 10 años, se veía un poco mas varonil, a diferencia de Eris, el asustaba a las chicas, por lo que ninguna se interesaba en el, aunque lo que destacaba por su mal carácter, su tacañería, su manía de que todo fuese perfecto y por estar serio todo el tiempo. Desde que conoció a la rubiecita, se pasaba todo el tiempo pegado a ella, hasta el punto que casi parecían hermanos, aun estaban juntos cuando no había de que hablar y solo disfrutaban la compañía del otro, dándose paz y tranquilidad mutua, y el embriagándose de aquel sentimiento que le invadía cuando estaba frente a su presencia. El cual, hacia que se le subiese la sangre a las mejillas, y en ocasiones se le parase la respiración.

Su tío romano, decía que era amor. Pero el montañés lo negaba, por desconocimiento por ese sentimiento, a pesar de que lo sentía por la de ojos verdes. Adoraba estar con ella, sentir su presencia y aquella delicadeza y ternura que transmitía. Habian llegado al punto que sabían todo del otro, como que ella era de Liechtenstein por ejemplo , y bueno, los rumores de sus pequeños compañeros no se hicieron esperar, todos sus compañeros y los de otras clases empezaron a decir cosas malintencionadas de ambos, lo cual el suizo tenia que parar a la gente que comenzaba a hablar de ellos, por que mas de una vez ponían nerviosa a la liechteniana.

La de habla alemán, también disfrutaba la compañía del suizo, de una manera un poco mas especial que el chico. Sentía una gran admiración al montañés, el cual, ni siquiera el sol se colaba en su camino, adoraba cuando las cosas le salían bien, también le encantaba la valentía que tenia este, de que no le afectase cuando los demás le atacaban. Ella se sentía pequeña frente a el, le enorgullecía el mero hecho de caminar al lado de este. Le entristecía tener que separarse cuando tenían que tomar caminos distintos para ir a sus casas luego de la escuela.

Lo sentía especial para ella, como si fuese una parte mas de su vida. Y también le sentía como algo mas que un hermano, no era como el cariño que le tenia a sus hermanos mayores Gilbert y Ludwig o a su hermanito pequeño West (Sacro Imperio Romano XD). Su corazón palpitaba al estar con el, y todo su ser se tranquilizaba al estar al lado de el, cuando el hacia algo por ella y le miraba sus mejillas tomaban un pequeño color carmín y comenzaba a sentir un cosquilleo agradable en el estomago. De cierta manera le deprimía no estar con el y pensar en el, le gustaba observarle y admirarle a cada momento, servirle y que le sonriera con una sonrisa tranquila. Eso hacia que su corazón palpitase. Para ella era como un cuento de hadas, donde el rubio, era su ángel, no su príncipe.

Paso un año mas para que libro de cuentos de hadas tuviese que cerrarse para dar comienzo a otra historia, una en la que precisamente no había un final feliz.

Ella al año tuvo que mudarse de ciudad por que su madre estaba internada de una enfermedad muy grabe en otra ciudad, teniendo que irse a vivir y estudiar a otro lado. A Vash le cayo muy mal la noticia, en especial cuando vio a la liechsteniense llorando a gota gorda a la salida de la escuela para hablar con el y contarle todo eso.

_Eran las 7 de la tarde y el suizo recién estaba saliendo de la escuela por sus clases de defensa. El día estaba ventoso y las ráfagas de viento corrían libres por doquier. El cielo estaba teñido de naranja, y poco a poco todo lo que la luz tocase iba volviéndose del mismo color, y lo que no tocase de fundía en la oscuridad, anunciando que el día estaba por terminar._

_El montañés se sentía extraño mientras salía de la escuela. No había visto a la rubia, cosa que lo extraño, por que ella siempre venia, aun enferma, pero ese día había sido la excepción y no fue al escuela. Se sentía extraño, enojado, y un tanto deprimido, deprimido por no haber tenido la presencia de su niña en todo el día, extraño por una razón que no sabia, y enojado con el mismo por andar pensando en esas cosas._

_Salio del portón de la escuela y vio a la liechsteniana. Recargada contra una pared llorando, llevándose las manos a los ojos para limpiarse en ocasiones. El suizo se alarmo y corrió a ella y la tomo por los hombros –Que pasa Eris! Que a pasado! Alguien te a moles… -el suizo se sorprendió cuando la de ojos verdes movió los hombros para que el la dejara, y así lo hizo y la miro con la preocupación pintada en el rostro –Lo siento, pero paso algo Eris?_

_La liechsteniana tardo un poco en contestar, puesto que intentaba detener los gimoteos de su llanto, pero le era difícil, sentía un hueco en el pecho y una increíble tristeza, le dolía en el alma eso –Voy a tener que irme –El suizo se paralizo ante eso solo para escuchar lo que le decía la rubiecita –Mi mama esta muy grabe en otra ciudad y voy a tener que ir allí con mis hermanos, pero no quiero irme! Quiero quedarme aquí pero también quiero que mi mama mejore –dijo Eris para romper en llanto cubriéndose el rostro con las manos._

_El mundo se le detuvo por unos instantes para procesar lo que le estaba diciendo Eris. Poco a poco su corazón iba sintiendo un dolor muy agudo, como si se estuviese apretujando, y le dolía, su corazón se estaba comprimiendo del dolor, llorando solo, en algún rincón de su alma. Sintiendo como poco a poco aquella parte que ella constituya en su ser se alejaba de el, para luego no volver._

Todos se entristecieron por el hecho de que ella tuviese que irse, tanto por los chicos que gustaban de ella y nunca se confesaron, como era el caso de un leton, y por aquellos que eran sus amigos o esos que la querían mucho o de esos que extrañarían verla y ya. El se sentía peor que todos juntos.

Aquel ultimo día que ella estaría en la ciudad. Estaba soleado y radiante aunque el sol picaba. El fue a su casa a buscarla, puesto que conocía donde ella vivía, alguna que otra vez la acompaño a su casa de la mano para seguir estando un poquito mas con ella. El se planto frente a la puerta de madera, y toco el timbre, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que ella saliera con un vestido de entre casa color amarillo a recibirle, y se sonrojo cuando le vio…y fue peor cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba vestida apropiadamente.

El rubio saco de sus bolsillos unas entradas de cine de color blanco y extendió su brazo con las entradas dejándolas frente al rostro de la chica, la cual quedo confusa y aun sonrojada –Quiero que hoy salgamos! –dijo el mirando para otro lado totalmente sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo los acelerados latidos de su corazon. Ella quiso hablar, pero apareció su hermano Gilbert.

El albino miro extrañado al rubio –Eris quien es el? –dijo confuso

La rubia miro a su hermano mayor –Es Vash un amigo de la escuela, el que a veces me trae. Hermano puedo salir a jugar con el una ultima vez? –A Vash le dolió eso de ultima vez.

Gilbert miro de mal modo al rubio, que se incomodo pero puso una cara molesta. Celos de hermano podría decirse que fue –Esta bien, pueden salir. Siéntate si quieres –dijo el mayor a lo que la rubia sonrió y fue arriba a cambiarse. El de ojos rojos miro una ultima vez al rubio, mirándole con lastima y fue a su habitación a seguir empacando. Gilbert le dejo pasar y le hizo sentarse en un sillón a lo que mientras estaba solo allí, se puso a mirar su alrededor.

La casa de los de habla alemana era enorme, muchas cosas ya estaban guardadas en cajas pero las que aun no se veía que tenían muchísimo valor, por ejemplo unos muebles finísimos de madera de cedro muy bien detallados, o unas muñecas de porcelana muy bien cuidadas y valiosas. Entre una de esas muñecas su vista se poso en una. Tenia el cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura y recogido en 2 trenzas bajas con 2 listones violetas, tenia un vestido de campesina color blanco y azul con detalles en rojo, y los ojos verdes, por alguna razón se acordó de Eris, y se sonrojo ante tal pensamiento…aunque no negaba que así se vería muy linda.

Oyó unos pasos provenientes de las escaleras y volteo y vio a su ángel. Estaba vestida con un vestido largo color bordo con una pechera, unas medias y unas mangas blancas y unos zapatos negros. El se sonrojo de pies a cabeza y se desconecto un segundo del mundo, pensando en lo hermosa que se veía. –Me veo mal? –pregunto ella confundida y un tanto temerosa de la reacción del rubio, este meneo la cabeza rápidamente diciendo que no, y agarro su mano y salieron de la casa con destino al paseo.

Primero fueron al cine, a ver una película infantil, donde ellos, eran los mas calmados de la sala, Eris tenia su cabeza posada sobre el hombro de Vash y el su cabeza sobre la de la liecsteniana. Luego fueron a un parque donde estuvieron la mayor parte del tiempo en el carrusel y en los juegos. Eris, se había sentado en un asiento en el carrusel que tenia motivos de conejitos, y Vash en uno de caballos. El rubio veía la sonrisa divertida y tranquila de la de ojos verdes y se tranquilizaba, aunque el dolor de su pecho no parase. Al rato de estar cansados de jugar fueron a comprar unos helados y se sentaron bajo un árbol a comerlos, sintiendo la hierba debajo suyo.

El sol comenzó a bajar luego de un rato. La lietchsteniana se había quedado dormida sobre el suizo, y el sobre ella, sintiendo tranquilidad, pero a la vez mucho dolor por que dentro de poco esto acabaría y no la volvería a ver por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. El rubio se despertó y se paso sus manitos por los ojos, aunque sin querer toco la mano de la de cabello corto, y se sonrojo de sobre manera, pero su piel era demasiada sedosa, y frágil, por alguna razón se acordó de la muñeca en casa de ella, y recordó aquellos listones. Podría dejárselos de regalo a lo mejor, para que no le olvidase. Con sumo cuidado dejo a la rubiecita en el suelo, no sin antes, quitarse su abrigo, y ponérselo encima tapándola.

Y Salio corriendo rápido hacia la renacería que estaba enfrente. Donde había muchísimos listones y de varios colores, Eligio violeta, como los mismos que tenia la muñeca, los compro rápido y volvió donde estaba la liechsteniana, que se estaba moviendo inquieta dormida. El la miro curioso y se sentó alado de ella, y ella se abrazo a sus caderas. Vash se sobresalto y sonrojo y comenzó a moverle en la cabeza para que se despertase –Eris, Eris despierta –le susurro .

Ella poco a poco se despertó y le miro intrigada –Que sucede? –susurro aun dormida. Vash se le quedo mirando fijamente, y ella se sonrojaba ligeramente. El montañés saco el listón y comenzó a ponerlo en la cabeza de la rubiecita –Hermano Espera que haces? –dijo totalmente sonrojada y apenada por la cercanía y el suizo le pedía silencio, a lo que ella, obedeció.

El de ojos verdes termino de ponerle el listón a la rubia, lo miro bien y luego se separo de ella con un ligero sonrojo en la cara y su misma seria expresión –Quiero que te lo quedes así no me olvidas –dijo el tomando su mano y recostándose en su hombro.

La rubiecita tomo también la mano del suizo y llevo su otra mano a su cabello, donde estaba el listón y lo palpo, sonrojándose. Poco a poco el sol iba pintando de naranja el cielo y todo aquello que iluminaba. Ella miro al suizo en su hombro, el cual tenia expresión seria y medio dolida pero aun así no dejaba de ser tranquila –Hermano –ella había tomado la costumbre de decirle así. El suizo levanto la mirada para verla –quiero que me prometas algo, pero juras prometerlo? –el suizo se levanto del suelo para verla mejor desde arriba y asintió con la cabeza. Haría lo que sea por ella –quiero que en unos años, en este mismo día nos casemos, para así estar juntos siempre –dijo ella bajando la mirada con sus mejillas teñidas de color carmín. Mientras un suave viento comenzaba a bailar alrededor de ellos 2, arrastrando las hojas de los árboles y pétalos de flores.

El montañés no entendía el concepto de matrimonio, pero si era por estar con ella para siempre entonces lo haría. Se agacho para quedar a su altura y totalmente sonrojado la abrazo, envolviéndola en un abrazo, un abrazo inocente donde solo quería que este con ella, y estar solos en ese momento. La niña se paralizo, pero luego le correspondió el abrazo y ebozo una tímida sonrisa. Pensando que algún día se podrían volver a ver luego de esto.

Luego de eso el la dejo en su casa y al día siguiente no la volvió a ver. Y así estuvo esperando muchos años, creyendo que su amiga volvería.

En ese tiempo la actitud del suizo cambio notablemente. Se había vuelto mucho mas frió y serio de lo que ya era, todas sus emociones negativas se intensificaban y las positivas bajaban, por supuesto no fue de un día para el otro, fue en el transcurso del tiempo, pero fue bastante notable. Hasta que 3 años después, no imaginaria que volvería a ser el mismo.

El viento se colaba por las ventanas al tiempo que ella entraba por la puerta de aquel amplio salón –Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Eris Beildchimist, estuve en esta escuela un tiempo pero tuve que irme, espero llevarme bien con todos de nuevo –dijo.

Vash estaba estupefacto. Su amiga había vuelto, diferente de cómo la recordaba, pero la tenia enfrente, a pocos pasos, es casi como si pudiese tocarla y abrazarla, pero algo se lo impedía, y no podía levantarse de su asiento, solo podía quedarse viéndola, que ella, en este momento estaba buscándole a el con la vista.

Ella había cambiado, ya tenia unos 11 años bien marcados, aunque, su hermosa cara, que reflejaba inocencia, la hacia parecer un poco mas niña. Su cabello se había oscurecido un poco y enrulado, y lo tenia mas largo, al menos hasta la espalda, recogido en 2 trenzas con los listones que el le compro hace 3 años. Sus ojos se habían vuelto un poco mas oscuros y su piel mas pálida que antes. El suizo pensaba que se veía bellísima.

El profesor le ordeno a la liechsteniense sentarse en uno de los bancos, que por desgracia, quedo bastante alejada del suizo, cosa que lo decepciono un poco, pero igual pensaba hablarle en el recreo. Pero así paso el tiempo, y no le hablo, y por la simple razón de que no sabia que decirle. Siempre la espero y también espero el día que ella volviese, pero nunca se planteo que hacer para cuando ella volviese, o al menos que decirle. Y así llego la hora de la salida, Vash ese día no había hablado con nadie y se había pasado perdido en sus propios pensamientos, pensando en la rubia, estaba impactado por su regreso.

Ese día al suizo le tocaba la limpieza del aula, así que tubo que quedarse hasta tarde. El viento se colaba por las ventanas abiertas, moviendo las cortinas, y el sol estaba yéndose a dormir, dejando el cielo cubierto por una sabana naranja. El suizo ya casi terminaba su limpieza, cuando escucho unos pasos provenientes del pasillo, poco a poco se fueron intensificando hasta revelar a la dueña de aquellos pasos. El montañés, una vez mas, se quedo helado y paralizado por la mera presencia de la chica.

La chica estaba frente a la puerta con los ojos apagados y la mirada deprimida, triste, opaca y vacía, reflejando todo el dolor y el hueco que iba haciéndose un tornado en su pecho, iba con la cabeza gacha, y tenia los ojos húmedos, como si estuviese reteniendo las ganas de llorar. A Vash se le partió el corazón en ese momento, pero al momento de soltar la escoba e ir a abrazarla ella le detuvo –No te acuerdas de mi acaso hermano? –susurro ella completamente dolida aun con deseos de llorar.

El rubio se exalto por el comentario de la chica –Si me acuerdo de ti! Es solo que…- ante esa pausa ella le miro con curiosidad –Nunca pensé en que hacer cuando volviera a encontrarte –la rubia se tranquilizo y le miro con una sonrisa.

-Hermano que tal si vamos juntos a la salida?- le dijo sonriéndole, el suizo también sonrió.

En lo que ella volvió. Vash cambio mucho, seguía siendo frió, serio y tacaño, pero menos, además que ahora sonreía mas, y era demasiado sobre protector con ella, por lo cual el letoviano no podía confesársele a la lietscheteniense. Por otra parte, los sentimientos que ambos sentían uno por el otro se intensificaban mas, pasaban mas tiempo juntos y Vash se sonrojaba en ocasiones cuando estaba con ella, Eris se ofrecía a pasar mas tiempo con el queriéndole ayudar a estudiar aun sabiendo que no lo necesitaba.

Paso un muy largo tiempo para que Vash se diese cuenta de sus sentimientos, y que estuviera listo para decírselos. La quería y apreciaba para el era mas que su amiga o hermanita, amaba su compañía y todo lo que venia de ella, adoraba su carácter tranquilo y siempre bondadoso y aquel corazón tan puro que no seria capaz de lastimar nunca a nadie con intención

Eris se percato de estos sentimientos desde mucho antes que lo hiciera el suizo, pero su timidez no le permitía ni siquiera pensar en estos. Adoraba al rubio y le tenia un gran aprecio, no solo como hermano o amigo, sino como algo mas, lo admiraba muchísimo, siendo que el era tan grande y poderoso a su vista, era su ejemplo a seguir, aunque sabia que no podía serlo. Amaba todo del suizo, desde su carácter gruñón hasta el buen empeño que ponía en hacer las cosas. Como aquella vez que le enseño a hacer chocolates en la clase de cocina.

Un día el montañés invito a la de habla alemana a salir. Por fin se había decidido para decirle sus sentimientos, aunque sea para quitarse todo de enzima, por que sabia que existía la probabilidad de que ella no le correspondiese. Ese día la chica para el paseo se había vestido con una campera verde, que mas parecía un uniforme militar, pero se veía preciosa, y ante eso el suizo no paraba de sonrojarse al verla.

La había llevado a comer, a ver una película, luego la llevo a comprar cosas, a lo que ella se disculpo y apeno diciéndole que no era necesario, así que le hacia gastar lo menos posible, sabiendo la tacañería del suizo. Luego de un rato llego la hora de despedirse, y el suizo estaba frustrado, todos sus ánimos para decirle que la quería se avían esfumado, ahora se le quedaron dentro y no querían salir, no podía decírselo.

El viento soplaba suavemente levantando las hojas que estaban en el suelo, las cuales eran naranja, igual que el cielo, que parecía estar vestido de otoño, y iluminaba todo de ese color. Antes de irse la chica se paro enfrente del suizo y le miro fijamente a los ojos, a lo que el atino a mirarle sonrojado, ella luego bajo la mirada apenada y sonrojada. –Sabes? Desde hace tiempo quería decirte algo –el suizo levanto la mirada totalmente confundido y sorprendido –desde hace mucho tiempo –la rubia hizo una pausa antes de cerrar los ojos y prepararse para correr y cruzar la calle –Me gustas! –dijo mientras salía corriendo cruzando con el semáforo en verde.

El suizo procesaba lentamente la información. Pero hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, antes de que ella se escapase y no pudiese decírselo otra vez por falta de valor, que se estaba escapando como ella. Así que cerro los ojos y completamente sonrojado grito –Eris! –la chica volteo a verle con los ojos húmedos –Tu también me gustas! –dijo soltando todo en su interior.

La chica volteo a verle. Cambiando su rostro por uno de total felicidad. Así que emprendió carrera para cruzar la calle y abrazarle.

Pero esto ultimo…

Le paso en cámara lenta al suizo…

El semáforo cambio a verde y todos los coches comenzaron a pasar a gran velocidad, sin fijarse que había una chica en medio de la calle. Y por desgracia, uno de esos coches, topo con ella, cayendo el peso del cuerpo sobre el capot del coche impulsándola para adelante a gran velocidad. El conductor intento frenar dando la vuelta, pero izo que el cuerpo se disparase con fuerza hacia una pared, golpeándose con fuerza en un golpe letal.

Vash vio horrorizado y paralizado como la escena le pasaba lentamente enfrente de sus ojos, torturándolo. Unos segundos después de aquello el suizo reacciono y corrió hacia el cuerpo de la lietchsteniense. Pensando, con toda la culpa encima, con aquel peso tan terrible que era la culpa, que ella no hubiese sufrido ese destino si el no le hubiese gritado desde la otra calle que la quería y hubiese ido hasta ella. Vio el cuerpo de ella tumbado en el suelo, no se movía, no reaccionaba, el se arrodillo hasta ella y la tomo en brazos mientras comenzaba a respirar aceleradamente y a sudar, pensando en lo que le pudiese haber ocurrido, cosa que no quería pensar. Quería pensar que aló mejor se durmió, si eso tenia que ser para el, o talvez la chica le jugaba una broma, tenia que ser eso no podía ser que… –Eris! Eris contéstame! Si es una broma no es divertido! Por favor despierta! –Comenzó a gritar desesperado, queriendo evitar que lo que pensaba fuera mentira.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, así como los gritos de desesperación de el por la chica. Comenzaba a sentir el cuerpo de la chica frió, y lo veía un tanto pálido. Los nervios y la locura le consumían, queriendo que esto no fuera real, por que ni en sueños quisiera que pasase eso, aunque si fuera un sueño estaría mucho mejor que ahora, cuando despertase y volviese a ver la chica se tranquilizaría. Sentía frió, frió, mucho frió al verla así, que no se moviese o despertara. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, y poco a poco se le iba desvaneciendo y tenia que tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para obtener un poquito, haciendo que el sabor de sus lagrimas se colaran en su boca.

No se lo perdonaría, no se perdonaría que a la rubiecita le pasase algo. No podría vivir con aquella culpa y dolor, le dolía el mero echo de ver a la chica así, le sofocaba pensar que todo había sido su culpa, y lo mataba creer que Eris perdió la vida. No imaginaba volver a tenerla lejos pero esta ves para siempre, se sentía horrible, triste, desesperado y otro montón de emociones tan dolorosas que era como si le quitasen la piel con una tijera y luego le echasen un metal caliente de mucho peso encima.

Pero lo tuvo que aceptar, la chica que quería había muerto.

Mucho tiempo después, ahora, el suizo se encuentra frente a la tumba de la liethsteniense, la cual esta adornada con un nuevo ramo de flores, y muchas cosas que le dejo su familia. Mirando con casi ganas de llorar, no la había olvidado y no lo haría, hasta hoy se lamenta su muerte diciendo que es su culpa. Queriendo volver a verla con todas sus fuerzas tomarla de la mano y abrazarla, para esta vez protegerla del peligro y no dejarla ir de su lado nunca jamás.

Paso mucho tiempo para que el suizo pudiese asimilar la muerte de ella, cayendo en un estado de locura, en el cual, se encerraba en su habitación repitiendo constantemente que la quería y no estaba muerta mientras lloraba. Sus notas cambiaron considerablemente y lo expulsaron de aquella prestigiosa escuela, y tubo que irse a una común, su actitud también cambio considerablemente, casi como cuando ella se fue, pero ahora muchísimo peor.

Una vez mas, estaba atardeciendo. Todo cubierto de un suave color naranja que poco a poco se hacia azul oscuro. El viento también bailaba sin descanso. El suizo respiro hondamente para no llorar y prefirió salir de ahí, se agacho y tomo su maletín del colegio listo para volver a su casa, pero ahí se paralizo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, con su piel blanca como la nieve, sus ojos verde hoja, su cabello rubio recogido en 2 trenzas con aquel laso que el le regalo, y aquella misma ropa que el día que la perdió. Se veía igual que hace 3 años, incluso, la sonrisa que le regalo, al darse cuenta ella de que el la vio, seguía siendo la misma, aquella que mostraba su puro y noble corazón, aquel que el tanto amaba y del que se enamoro por mucho tiempo, y seguía enamorado.

El estaba sorprendido y estupefacto viéndola de nuevo enfrente de el, cosa que muchas veces quiso y soñó que pasara, y ahora le estaba pasando, y como aquella vez, no sabia que hacer. Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos verdes, y un sentimiento de infinita felicidad se apodero de el, por tenerla de nuevo, a ella, que tanto la había extrañado y añorado –Eris estas aquí –dijo el comenzando a caminar hacia ella y ella hacia el. Que lo primero que hizo ella fue tomar la mano de el y ponerla en su mejilla, a lo que el, procedió a acariciarla, sintiendo su tacto, y que estaba ahora con el y no era una ilusión. El la abrazo con fuerza enterrando su cabeza en su cuello para poder llorar –Lo siento Eris yo…

La rubia también le abrazo suavemente, arrullándole, calmándolo, y transmitiéndole su paz –Recuerdas que día es hoy? –dijo ella con una sonrisa y el se separo de ella para mirarla –hoy hace unos años…me prometiste que te casarías conmigo –dijo ella sonrojada –Lo harías? Te casarías conmigo? -El asintió y volvió a abrazarla –Te quiero hermano –dijo para luego abrazarle mas fuerte. Mientras las mariposas en sus estómagos bailaban y sus corazones corrían una maratón desenfrenada.

Vash se separo de ella para mirarla y darle un beso en la mejilla –Yo también te quiero Eris –dijo para luego entrelazar su mano con la de ella, uniéndolas. Ambos sonrieron pensando que nadie podía ser mas felices que ellos. Vash se arrodillo y saco las flores de la tumba de ella para luego posarlas en el suelo, ella le miro confundida, luego el saco una tijera de su maletín y se paro a su altura, la chica se asusto un poco y se puso nerviosa al ver la tijera demasiado cerca de su rostro –Tranquila, no te haré nada malo –dijo el. Para luego tomar las trenzas y ponerlas entre la tijeras, y luego de una presión, las corto, haciendo que cayesen al suelo. La chica le miro confundida un segundo, luego miro sus trenzas que yacían en el suelo, y luego le miro a el que le veía con una sonrisa –Así te conocí y así me gustas Eris –dijo para luego pasar sus dedos por el ahora cabello corto de ella, acariciándolo.

Ella se llevo su mano a su cabello y lo palmo, dándose cuenta que estaba corto, como cuando era una niña, y como cuando se prometieron casarse. Ella le sonrió, y el le devolvió la sonrisa. Vash luego se arrodillo para tomar las flores que dejo en el suelo, para luego entregárselas a la rubia, la cual, se sonrojo muchísimo, para luego tomarlas y esconder su sonrojado rostro entre estas. Al montañés, le pareció muy linda así y se sonrojo muchísimo ante eso, aunque luego tosió, llamando la atención de la de ojos verdes y el puso su brazo para que ella se tomase de el, y, efectivamente, lo hizo. Comenzaron a caminar un poquito para pararse en un lugar y luego quedarse mirando fijamente a los ojos, ambos sonriendo, adorando la compañía del otro.

El viento en ese momento comenzó a soplar.

Ella luego se sonrojo y se puso un tanto nerviosa –emm quien empieza? Yo no soy buena para estas cosas –susurro bajito y apenada. El suizo se sonrojo enfurecidamente ante la idea que el tendría que empezar, pero igual iba a hacerlo.

El se puso nervioso y comenzó a tartamudear –err bueno empiezo yo –dijo sonrojado tomando una gran bocanada de aire para darse valor. A lo que la liechsteniense le miro fijamente –Eris Beildchimist, quieres casarte conmigo? –dijo el completamente sonrojado y mirando a otro lado, a pesar que sabia que no tendría el rechazo de la chica, por alguna razón lo hacia. Ella sonrió y se abrazo a el asintiendo con la cabeza. El se tranquilizo y sonrió abrazándola también y susurrando –Te quiero Eris –dijo separándose. Pero cuando lo había echo, ella ya no estaba allí.

Así como el viento la trajo, el viento se la llevo.

_**Sincerament no m qede convencida con el final dx ni con el fic en general**_

_**Siento ke me falto narrancion en todas las partes ke son d los sentimientos, pero a dcir verdad nose d eso… nunca m toco… bueno si pro no**_

_**Como sea xD**_

_**La primera parte no m qedo como qise puesto que no le pude dar un amor muy infantil, parece d chicos d 13 y 16 años como me qedo**_

_**Espero ke sea d su agrado D: ami en lo personal no m gusto**_


End file.
